


And hoping for a better life

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Niall, Falling In Love, M/M, Punk Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Narry- Punk!Harry i Angel!Niall- Ni jako Anioł Stróż musi sprowadzić Harr;ego na dobrą drogę. W pewnym momencie Harry i Ni zakochują się w sobie,ale Hazz nie wie za dużo o Aniole. Anioł ryzykuje i mówi mu o sobie,i pokazuje skrzydła. Hazz nie chce mu na początku uwierzyć,ale potem zaczyna mu wierzyc. Koniec końców Harry i Niall są razem,a Ni porzucił życie wieczne,na tego zbuntowanego nastolatka</p>
            </blockquote>





	And hoping for a better life

            Niall patrzył, jak ten dzieciak dorasta. Patrzył, jak z niewinnego dwulatka zmienia się w sześcioletniego chłopca, który ponad wszystko kocha swoją mamę. Patrzył, jak w wieku dziesięciu lat robi wszystko, by zdenerwować swoją starszą siostrę, a jako czternastolatek zaciąga się swoim pierwszym papierosem.

            Niall był Aniołem Stróżem wielu osób, widział wiele zachowań, więc nie martwił się tym nic nie znaczącym papierosem, ponieważ to było normalne. To było ludzkie.

            Ale teraz, gdy patrzył z góry na tego siedemnastolatka, ubranego w czarne skóry, z torbą nabitą ćwiekami i czarną kredką wokół oczu, zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd.

            Nie potrafił dłużej przyglądać się temu, jak ten uroczy niegdyś dwulatek zmienia się w młodego mężczyznę pozbawionego jakichkolwiek aspiracji. I cóż, prawdopodobnie mógł to zrobić zgrabniej, ale to nie tak, że często schodził na Ziemię…

  - Co, do cholery?

            Niall podniósł głowę, podpierając się dłońmi na zimnym chodniku. Oczywiście, że musiał wpaść na Harry’ego. Po prostu  _musiał_. Chłopak miał na sobie czarne glany i podwinięte dżinsy, a spod ramoneski widać było białą koszulkę z logo Ramones. Brązowe loki targał wiatr i cóż, Niall nie spodziewał się tego, ale z jakichś powodów jego serce zabiło szybciej.

  - Przepraszam – mruknął Harry, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. – Cholera, nie zauważyłem cię. Pojawiłeś się znikąd!

            Niall zaśmiał się niezręcznie i chwycił jego dłoń, wstając. Otrzepał spodnie i bluzkę, i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową.

  - Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział i oblizał nerwowo wargi, bo cóż, nie spodziewał się, że spotka go już pierwszego dnia.

            Cóż, zejście na Ziemię bez planu, jak nawrócić tego chłopaka, najwyraźniej nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem.

  - Jestem Harry – powiedział nagle chłopak, ściskając mocniej palce Nialla i dopiero wtedy anioł zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry wciąż trzymał jego dłoń.

  - Niall.

-x-

            To było nagłe i gwałtowne. Proste. Jak zapalenie zapałki.

            Harry był nawet słodki, pod tą całą maską punka. Na przemian słuchał Sex Pistols i Eda Sheerana, uwielbiał bawić się z dziećmi, opowiadał kiepskie dowcipy, całkiem nieźle gotował i nie miał najlepszego gustu, jeśli chodzi o ubrania.

            I Niall prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego robić, ale każdego dnia robił więcej miejsca w swoim sercu dla tego chłopaka.

            I wydawało się, że czyn ten nie był nieodwzajemniony.

-x-

            Kiedy patrzył, jak Harry naszywa na swoją kurtkę logo jakiegoś zespołu, dotarło do niego to, co czuł od zejścia na Ziemię. To nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć, ale stało się i Niall nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, ponieważ, a niech to, kochał tego dzieciaka.

            Kochał go ponad wszystko i chciał, by ten pokochał również jego, ale nie było to możliwe. Nie, kiedy Harry nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego. Kiedy nie wiedział tej jednej, najważniejszej rzeczy.

            I kiedy patrzył na rumiane policzki i zagryzione w skupieniu wargi, postanowił zaryzykować.

  - Jestem aniołem – powiedział.

  - Huh? – Harry podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego nieco nieprzytomnie.

  - Jestem aniołem – powtórzył, nerwowo zaciskając palce na kolanach.

            Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem.

  - Tak, to dobre! – zachichotał, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie fantazje. To co, ja mam być olbrzymem?

            Podniósł brew, patrząc z rozbawieniem na blondyna, który wstał z frustracją, przy okazji zrzucając z kolan Dusty, która prychnęła i odeszła, unosząc wysoko ogon.

  - Harry, słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?!

            Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją i wyprostował się, odkładając na bok torbę.

  - Nie możesz być poważny, Ni.

  - Nie mogę… Patrz! – zawołał, a chwilę później na ścianie pojawił się cień ogromnych skrzydeł.

            Harry patrzył  na niego bez słowa, a serce Nialla biło szybko i mocno w jego piersi. Siedemnastolatek wstał ostrożnie ze swojego miejsca, podchodząc bliżej do anioła, wyciągając niepewnie dłoń.

  - Gdzie… – zapytał, zerkając przez jego ramię na plecy.

  - Nie widać ich – powiedział cicho, przymykając powieki. – Ale możesz je poczuć…

-x-

            Niall patrzył, jak ten dzieciak dorasta. Patrzył, jak z niewinnego dwulatka zmienia się w sześcioletniego chłopca, który ponad wszystko kocha swoją mamę. Patrzył, jak w wieku dziesięciu lat robi wszystko, by zdenerwować swoją starszą siostrę, a jako czternastolatek zaciąga się swoim pierwszym papierosem.

            Teraz nie chciał już tylko patrzeć z góry. Nie chciał być obserwatorem, Aniołem Stróżem. Chciał być Niallem, chłopakiem Harry’ego Stylesa. Harry’ego, który lubił koty i nie cierpiał gorzkiej herbaty. Harry’ego, który był bardziej uzależniony od czekolady niż papierosów.

Harry’ego, który dotknął jego skrzydeł, pozwalając im się rozpaść.


End file.
